Blooms Herausforderung
Produktionscode: 314 * Englischer Titel : "Fury","Payback" und "Revenge" thumb|250px|Das war ein brutales Unglück für Tecna. * Englische Erstausstrahlung : 7. April 2007,8. Dezember 2011 * Italienischer Titel : Furia! * Italienische Erstausstrahlung : 28. Februar 2007 * Deutscher Titel : Blooms Herausforderung * Deutsche Erstausstrahlung : 16. Oktober 2007 * Vorherige Episode : Ein letzter Flügelschlag * Nächste Episode : Die Insel der Drachen Blooms Herausforderung ist die vierzehnte Episode der dritten Staffel von Winx Club. thumb|Lasst mich los! Handlung Was für ein Unglück! Für die Winx und Spezialisten ist leider nichts mehr wie zuvor. Mit lauter Löwenmut hat Tecna sich aufgeopfert um das Portal von innen her geschlossen zu haben,und hat es versucht zu überleben. Doch leider hat sie es nicht geschafft zu überleben und damit ist sie in der Omega-Dimension selbst eingeschlossen und verschollen,ohne eine Möglichkeit,nach Hause zu gehen. thumb|Verwarnung für die Winx.Die Winx und Timmy sind noch traurig,auch noch in großer Trauer um sie und machen sich große Sorgen um Tecna. thumb|Wir müssen uns an Valtor rächen! Genau! Und ihn für immer löschen!In Alfea findet eine traurige Zeremonie für das Verschwinden von Tecna statt. Aber Timmy glaubt nicht,dass sie tot ist,indem er noch ihre Schwingungen wahrnimmt,schimpft mit den Feen,sagt ihnen dass sie sich alle irren und haut schlechtgelaunt ab. Riven läuft ihm hinterher,beruhigt ihm und sagt so ein bisschen etwas deutlicher dass Tecna aus dieser feindseligen und fremden Welt als Omega-Dimension befreit wird. Timmy beruhigt sich und beschließt,mit den neuen Projekt um die Suche nach Tecna zu starten,damit das alles wieder in Ordnung gebracht wird. Doch die Feen sind immer noch nach Tecnas Verschwinden,untröstlich,verärgert und traurig über den Verlust und beschließen den Winx Club für einmal ohne Tecna aufzulösen und rufen Rache. Doch somit ist die Feengruppe unterbrochen. Unglücklicherweise,existiert der Winx Club ohne Tecna nicht mehr und das was noch bleibt. Faragonda kommt zu ihnen,verwarnt die Winx,so dass sie den Hass nicht aufpflanzen werden. Und mit einem großen Ärger,wissen die Winx wirklich Bescheid und beschließen darauf dass es sehr richtig ist um sich an Valtor und an die Trix zu rächen.thumb|Attacke auf Valtor! Aber zuvor wollen sie eine letzte gemeinsame Tat vollbringen und Valtor ein für alle Mal in das Handwerk zu legen. In diesem Augenblick zieht Valtor alle Bewohner von Oppositus in seinem Bann ein und klaut Kräfte aus den Zauberschriftrollen.thumb|Die Stunde der Rache beginnt! Nachdem er nach Wolkenturm heimkehrt,hat er noch alle Bewohner unter Kontrolle. Mit Tecnas erfundene Maschine,müssen Stella und Musa diese Barriere freikommen lassen,damit keiner rausgeht. Die Feen laufen zornig mit Beeilung bis zur Wolkentürmer Schule bevor sie es Valtor heimzahlen können. Der Plan funktioniert für die Feen auch rennend mit vollem Tempo,wenn zum Notfall für drei fehlenden Personen eine neue besondere Herausforderung anfängt. Jetzt geht die Stunde der Rache los. Die Winx finden sich spontan vor lauter Zorn nach Wolkenturm ein und stellen sich Valtor und Trix entgegen. Es beginnt ein neuer spezialer Kampf um Tecna,Sky,Brandon und Mrs.Griffin. Dummersehen sehen die Winx die Schülerinnen von Wolkenturm,indem sie die Zombies imitieren und noch unter Valtors Bann stehen. Für die Winx beginnt eine große besonderste speziale Mission : Stella und Layla sehen sich dort um,wo Mrs.Griffin ist. thumb|Da stimmt in Wolkenturm etwas nicht so ganz.Bloom,Flora und Musa übernehmen Griffins Büro,dort wo Valtor drinnen in diesem Zimmer ist. Valtor attackiert die beiden Feen und Bloom greift ihn an. Valtor will ihm seine Geschichte von der Zerstörung von Domino erzählen,wie er damals ihre Eltern vernichtet hatte und dass wo es vor genau gesagt 17 Jahren furchterregend passiert wurde. Bloom versucht ihn nochmal zu besiegen,mit Kraft und Mut,weil sich bei ihr ein rasender Zorn entwickelt. Aber ihre alten Kräfte reichen nicht so ganz um ihm für immer zu entfernen und Valtor friert sie ein. In derzeit beschließt Stella,Mrs.Griffin mit dem Feenstaub als gefundene Idee zu befreien. thumb|Dir werd's ich zeigen! Drachenzorn!Mrs.Griffin ist endgültig frei. Da sind die Trix mit dabei. Es ist Krieg! Stella und Layla versuchen sich an die Trix mit rasender Superzorn zu besiegen,und Griffin hilft die beiden,um Icy,Darcy und Stormy rauszuschmeißen. Damit sind die Trix in richtiger Strafe gefangengenommen. Sie gehen an die Tafel um sich aus der Strafe zu befreien. Jetzt ist für die Feen diese Mission erfolgreich abgeschlossen um Griffin befreit zu haben. Auch Faragonda und Saladin kommen zur Hilfe um die Winx zu helfen und sich ein für alle Mal an Valtor zu rächen. Der neue große speziale Kampf zwischen den Lehrern und Valtor beginnt.thumb|Stormy als Direktorin? Nein,so nicht! Aber Flora,Layla,Musa und Stella befreien Bloom aus diesem Eis nachdem sie sich bis zu Valtors Gemächtern vorgekämpft haben,ist es zur entscheidenden Konfrontation zwischen den Winx,Lehrern und Valtor angekommen. Die Mission der Rache ist erfolgreich so gut wie abgeschlossen und Valtor fühlt sich besiegt. Dank Stellas Teletransportation gehen sie nach Hause. Nachdem es dieses Mal gerade noch für alle glimpflich ausgegangen ist, begibt Bloom ab jetzt sich auf die Insel der Drachen. Von Faragonda weiß sie, dass sie dort ganz neue Fähigkeiten erlangen kann, aber es wird ein schwerer und sehr gefährlicher Weg. thumb|Huch!thumb|Rasende Schlangenpflanze!Doch dabei muss Bloom erkennen dass ihre alten Kräfte nicht ausreichen um ihren gerissenen alten Feind in die Schranken zu weisen. Flora und Stella sind froh darüber,weil Sky und Brandon endlich frei sind. Sky ist aus Diaspros Bann frei und entschuldigt sich bei allen. Die beiden sagen ihm dass Bloom in diesem Moment beschäftigt ist und dass sie wiederkommt. Sky muss von jetzt an auf Bloom warten bis sie noch nicht fertig ist. Tecna wird aus diesen Omega-Portal frei sein. Das ganze wird sich dann noch ändern,bis die Probleme bald fast gelöst werden. thumb|Auf zur finalen Herausforderung! Ereignisse * Valtor erzählt Bloom seine Geschichte,als er damals vor 17 Jahren,Domino verwüstete. * Sky erzählt Flora und Stella,wie es dass mit Diaspro passiert wurde. * Sky ist von Diaspro's Bann wegen Valtor frei. * Sky verbannt Diaspro aus Eraklyon. * Der Winx Club ohne Tecna ist in dieser Folge zum ersten Mal wegen einer großen Rache aufgelöst. * Timmy lässt das neue Projekt "Die Suche nach Tecna" starten. * Stella befreit Griffin aus dem Gefängnis. * Der Kampf beginnt zwischen Lehrern und Valtor. * Sky ist für Bloom geschockt,dass sie nach Pyros gereist ist. * Bloom fordert Valtor das zweite Mal zum Kampf heraus. * Bloom reist für ihre Aufopferung nach Pyros. * Die Winx finden sich vor lauter Zorn nach Wolkenturm ein,und zerstören die Fenstern der Hexenschule. Zitate * Timmy : Nein,da irrt ihr euch! Ihr alle irrt euch! * Riven : Timmy!!!! * Timmy : Lasst mich los. * Riven : Ich lauf ihm hinterher und rede mit ihm. (verfolgt Timmy) * Bloom : Wir werden dich sehr vermissen,Tecna! * Stella : Ich vermiss dich schon jetzt wie verrückt! (redet für Tecna,weil sie nicht tot ist) * Bloom : Wie sieht's aus? Seid ihr alle bereit? * Musa : Darauf kannst du aber wetten!! * Stella : Enchantix!!!!! * (Stella,Flora,Musa,und Layla mit ihrer Enchantix-Verwandlung) * Bloom : Bloom Magische Winx!!!!!!!! (Bloom verwandelt sich mit ihrer Verwandlung) * Layla : OK! Los geht's! * (Die Winx machen sich bereit auf eine große Rache,Raserei,Wut,Zorn und Zurückzahlung. Aber die Stunde der Rache hat begonnen) * Bloom : (zornig) Feuerball! (Die Winx finden sich vor lauter Zorn in Wolkenturm ein und zerstören mit lauter rasender Wut die Fenstern) * Bloom : (verärgert) Ok,Hexen! Sagt uns,wo Valtor steckt! * Stella : Sollen wir sie wegpusten? (Man sieht die Schülerinnen,die noch unter Valtors Bann stehen,sich wie Zombies bewegen) * Flora : Nein,das dürfen wir nicht machen. Sie haben absolut keine Ahnung,was sie tun. Sie stehen alle unter Valtors Bann. * Musa : Sie verhält sich völlig über anders als sonst! * Stella : Sobald ich mich an unseren letzten Besuch erinnern kann,liegt das magische Labor in dieser Richtung. * Bloom : Stella und Layla,ihr seht euch dort um,und wir übernehmen Griffins Büro. * Valtor : Mit der Zauberkraft all dieser Welt werde ich Magix im Nu bezwingen. * Bloom : (zu Valtor) Falsch! (Valtor legt Flora und Musa K.O) * Bloom : (zornig) Dir werd'ich's zeigen! Drachenzorn! (vernichtet Valtor) * Valtor : Du bist wirklich sehr mächtig,Bloom! Genau wie Marion! * Bloom : (geschockt) Was? * Bloom : Unherbliche Mutter! Woher weißt du das über sie? * Valtor : Weil ich es war,der sie besiegt hat! * Stella : Sieht fast so aus,als hätte Valtor,jede Menge Wolkentürmer mit dem Zeichen verpasst! * Mrs.Griffin : Nicht jeder! * Layla : Mrs.Griffin! Wir holen sie da raus! * Stella : Überlassen sie das mal lieber uns! (Versucht das Tor mit ihrer Kraft zu öffnen,aber das geht nicht,und wird selbst getroffen) Urchi-Lurchi! * Flora : (Versucht auch Valtor zu attackieren,aber es geht nicht) Rasende Schlangenpflanze! Trivia * Tecna ist für diese Folge zum ersten Mal nicht dabei. * Sky und Brandon sind am Ende dieser Folge wieder dabei. * Diese Folge sollte ursprünglich "Die Zurückzahlung",oder "Rache!",oder auch "Rache,Raserei,Wut,Zorn und Zurückzahlung" heißen. * Die Folge markiert Blooms letzte Charmix-Verwandlungs-Sequenz vor ihrer Aufopferung. Anspielung * Die Winx attackieren Valtor und die Trix,um sich die fehlenden Personen,aber auch an Griffins Gefangenschaft in Wolkenturm zu rächen. Die große Feenrache lässt sich in dieser Episode auf den Marvel-Comic "Die Rächer",aber auch als Comicverfilmung anspielen. * Die schrecklichen Sorgen um Tecna lässt sich auf der Trauerfeier von einem verstorbenen anspielen. Doch das ganze spielt vor Nabus Tod in der 102.Folge Die schwarze Gabe in der vierten Staffel. * Diese Rache aus dieser Folge ist eine gleiche Anspielung auf verschiedene "Die Rache"-Filmreihen aus den 50er,70er,80er,90er und 2000er Jahren. Videos thumb|right|335 px Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3